Due to a variety of medical related reasons many people worldwide are in the need of supplementary-use oxygen. The main existing delivery devices for oxygen users are large homebound oxygen converters or massive non-portable tanks. The dispensing manner from converter to user's nasal cavity and lungs is presently long medical tubing referred to as nasal cannula tubing. This tubing delivers the oxygen from the converter to the user's nose making breathing easier but restricting the user to the confines of one's residence, or at least to within the confines of the length of the tubing.
These large oxygen devices were not designed to be portable dispensing devices. This is especially true for the large oxygen dispensing apparatus used in athletic competitions where the athletes avail themselves to periodic supplies of oxygen. The size of the oxygen tanks limit the user to inside activity and do not allow freedom and mobility outside. While smaller oxygen tanks of varying sizes, shapes, and manufacturers initially appeared to allow oxygen users more mobility, these smaller tanks were often very cumbersome, unattractive, and obtrusive due to the combustibility of oxygen and its subsequent heavy tank packaging limitations. These smaller tanks also must be re-filled and re-used making them unsightly and unappealing.
Existing oxygen tank carrier devices do not allow easy external mobility for these clumsy smaller oxygen tanks. Present day tank carrier devices limit the user in many key areas. Traditional shoulder strap carrying devices hurt shoulders, quickly fatigue oxygen users, restrict movement, and are easily noticed and unattractive, often needing a second person to carry. Present day mobile carrying devices consist primarily of wheels on a metal frame with a rigid handle. This device is unattractive, large, bulky, not adjustable, dirty and not easily lifted and moved.
There exists a need to develop a tank carrier apparatus that is attractive, easy to manipulate, carry, tote, etc. There also exists a need to develop a tank carrier apparatus that can accommodate a variety of different types of tanks (e.g., oxygen, acetylene, butane, helium) for a variety of uses, and render the tanks readily mobile.